Motionless Part 1
Motionless is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. Plot Ben is awoken late at night from a loud beeping sound. The source of the beeping is a message on his Ultimatrix, from Vilgax. Ben listened as Vilgax made ben aware of his Vilgaxian invasion to be taking place the next day. Ben becomes very nervous. He transforms into Stinkfly and flies to Gwens house. Out in orbit, flying around the earth, Vulkanis is in his Space ship leaving a crank message to Ben, putting on a fake Vilgax voice to scare him away so that he can steal all of Earth's resources and sell them to the black market. He laughs and begins his descent to earth. As he engages the autopilot he takes a look to the back of his ship and asks it if "They" are ready. Argit and a female of the same species emerge, hand in hand, chuckling announcing as ready as they will ever be and they all begin laughing. Stinkfly and Gwen arrive at Kevin's house to alert him of the news. Kevin announces they should gather every member of the family and put them on the Rustbucket III, taking them to safety, then gather the Plumbers to help in the battle. Stinkfly presses the Ultimatrix Symbol and transforms to Echo Echo then too Ultimate Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo rises into the air, then speeds off so fast it created a miniature sonic boom. Ultimate Echo Echo reached his home in no time and notices his door is missing. He groans saying "Not now" and flies inside to see Trombipular waiting for him. Ultimate Echo Echo confidently says I once defeated you before in this form, I can defeat you again. He creates sonic discs, multiplying them to form a ball around Trombipular and he used his strongest move, Sonic Doom. Trombipular is immediately knocked to the floor unconscious. Ultimate Echo Echo creates four discs around Trombipular to gently levitate him and put him into the garbage bin. Ultimate Echo Echo reverted to his human form and explained exactly what was happening to his family. Back in Russia Vulkanis' ship was sitting in a large hole burnt into the ground. Argit and his girlfriend crawled out the door. The girl pulled out a tear of Benjamin's jacket and they both began sniffing it. Argot growled and shouted to Vulkanis that he landed too far away. The couple then crawled to a highway and hijacked a turbocharged vehicle and began driving towards the nearest plumbers station. Vulkanis stepped out the door holding his equipment and chuckling. He then announced with Ben out of the way he would be able to steal all of earths resources and become incredibly rich. Ben as Wildmutt was carrying his parents and his dog on his back as they ran to the park to meet Gwens family and Kevin's. Ben's dog began struggling in his dad's arms. He asked, "Ben, I know you are doing you're best but I can't hold our dog much longer, can you speed it up. Wildmutt stopped, transformed to Waybig, floated to the sky and flew towards the park at top speed. Way big landed seeing Gwen and her family and cat aswell as Kevin and his mother. Ben transformed to normal and they all boarded the Rustbucket III. Kevin took off and began flying at top speed, heading towards a Plumber's emergency hideout on the moon. Ben asked Kevin for his plumbers badge so that he could create the MEGATRIX. Kevin asked why and Ben explained he may be able to enhance Alien X's powers so that he would not have to debate with Bellicus and Serena. Kevin sighed and handed the badge over and continued to fly. Ben placed the badge onto the faceplate and twisted. The Ultimatrix flashed green, when the faceplate reappeared it was green. The faceplate lit up and announced MEGATRIX activated. Gwen and Kevin inserted their keys so that Ben would be able to unlock Alien X. Ben said under his breathe he hoped it would work. He pushed down the square faceplate and began a slow transformation. His body became black, he grew to be 8 ft tall, his eyes became green and his hair transformed into three large horns on his head. White stars emerged on his body and the transformation was completed. Ben exclaimed Alien X and then explained that hopefully he would be able to use his abilities to stop vilgax from invading. Alien X bent a leg and made a circle with his hand announcing that this was to stop Vilgax. He then froze in his spot. Max shook Ben hoping to wake him up. He was unsuccessful. Ben saw stars and planets flash before his eyes as he flew at high speeds towards his personalities. Ben cursed! He didn't want to deal with this. Serena welcomed Ben, Bellicus grumbled and immediately began arguing. Ben shouted. Bellicus continued his arguing. Ben grabbed hold of his Ultimatrix and selected Big Chill and transformed. "Sub-Big Chill!" Ben shouted he was unaware of why he was "Sub" Big Chill, it was possibly because it was the Big Chill from his conscious. Big Chill became intangible and flew up to Bellicus, he created an Ice Ball in his palm and threw it at Bellicus. The small ball was like a small amount of cold wind to his gigantic face. Big Chill uncloaked and ultimised. Ultimate Big Chill and began spitting flaming ice shards at Bellicus. He still did not feel a thing, though the cold air and hot air formed a twister and began flying through space, and smashing into Bellicus' face. This angered Bellicus, he stared at it reducing it to mere pieces of rubble. Ultimate Big Chill put his Hand on the sub-Ultimatrix and became Sub-Waybig. Sub-Waybig grabbed Bellicus' lips and shut them. This made Bellicus extremely angry and he deactivated Ben's Sub-Ultimatrix and continued his argument. Back on earth Argit and his girlfriend appeared from the shadows. Kevin stopped the ship in orbit and attempted to absorb a sample of taedenite from his plumbers badge but it was not on his wrist. Argit shot his quills at Kevin but Gwen quickly covered him with her mana. Max took a gun from his pocket and joined the fight but was almost immediately paralyzed by Argit's girlfriend, Molly's, quills. Ben's dog joined too, it bit argit's leg causing it too bleed hysterically. Argit smashed the dog across the ship. Gwen's cat began shedding it's skin revealing a block of mana in the shape of a cat. Gwen explained she didn't want to pay for a pet so she created it. The cat levitated and flew at argit shooting mana beams, similar to Gwens, and knocking him down. Molly head butt the cat sending it towards the door. Kevin found a sample of cotton and became a life-sized cotton ball. Gwen created a mana suit to cover her body so that she could not be affected by the quills. She shot beams of energy at the enemies and the battle continued. Out in space Ben, Serena and Bellicus are continuing to debate. They are now arguing if the dinosaurs should have been extinct. Ben answers with yes as if they lived all other animals would become extinct and they would be cannibals eating each other until everything became extinct. As the dinosaurs died they never ate all the fish and the fish then evolved until they became apes which evolved to humans. After this argument was finished Ben then raised a topic... To be continued... Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Ben, Gwen and Kevin's families *Ben's dog, Gwen's cat Villains *Vulkanus *Argit *Molly *Vilgax (Mentioned only) Aliens used *Stinkfly *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Wildmutt *Waybig *Alien X Sub aliens used *Sub-Big Chill *Sub-Ultimate Big Chill *Sub-Waybig Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Two-Part Episodes